undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Gunn (Mosaic)
''"I'm the bad guy." '' —Michael to Ted, explaining who he is. Michael Gunn is one of the main characters in Mosaic. Michael's arc takes place in the first volume. Pre-Apocalypse Michael and his friend, Reese, go to a warehouse around a year or so before getting caught. Reese says that he can get Michael a job, because Michael needs the money for a car. Michael is nervous when he goes in, and it gets worse when he meets Mitch, the boss. Mitch offers to shake Michael's hand, but slams him down on the table. This is part of Michael's "initiation". Mitch asks Michael if he has ever murdered someone, to which Michael replies that he hasn't, meaning that the murder Michael is convicted for happens in the year between then and when he gets caught. Mitch shows them around the warehouse, which is full of men packing and loading guns into vans. Mitch asks Michael why he needs the money, but Michael lies and Mitch notices this. Michael tells him that he needs a car to impress a girl. Mitch laughs, and then shows him his car. He explains that the car is always locked in the garage and that nobody can touch it, he also says that he might loan it to Michael one day. Michael then starts working for Mitch. ---- Michael is now prison for murder. It is not known whether or not if it was purposely done, even though it is intended that it was a mistake. He meets a man named Ted Grey, who is a psychiatrist. Ted comes to him in the prison, and wants to help Michael accept what he has done and who is, but only to write a book. Michael senses there is more to it, though. Michael decides that he doesn't want to do it, and walks out, but not before Ted asks him who he thinks he is. Michael says "I'm the bad guy". When Michael returns to his cell, he watches a man in a cell across from him. Lance, Michael's cellmate, asks him why he keeps looking there, saying that nobody is going to help him, and all he can do is serve his time. Michael lies down on his bed, but when he hears a man singing his name and saying that he is coming for him, he gets up, seeing Mitch in the cell across from him. This indicates that Michael must've gotten Mitch into prison. Michael somehow escapes between then and the beginning of the story, and mentions that Reese gave him a car, an ID and money. Post-Apocalypse Michael wakes up after a car crash. He tries to save the person in the other car, but there was nobody there. He takes the money and ID and sits at the side of the road. He fears he will be caught again, but here's a noise behind him. In the woods, he encounters a woman, who is a zombie. It shocks him, but he is able to grab a branch, and fight her off. After he kills her, he notices a gun being aimed at his head. Danny Miller is the man with the gun. He mentions he was in a hospital in New Orleans. Michael says to Danny that he can trust him. However, Danny and Michael don't trust each other at all. Danny keeps his gun armed, and watches Michael closely. Michael senses that he's a cop, and tries to get Danny to slip up. Danny mentions that he was with his sister in a hospital, right when the hurricane hit. Michael says that he never heard about it. But Danny woke up sometime later in the woods. Michael lies to Danny, not telling him about prison. While walking along the road, they both have a conversation about religion. Michael says he's not religious anymore, while Danny says that he is. While Michael goes to the toilet on a tree, Danny lets his guard down, and Michael manages to hit him. After a short fight, they end up at the tree line, Michael with the gun to Danny's head. He and Danny have a long conversation about trust, ending with Danny saying that he doesn't care if Michael's good or bad, he just needs his help. Michael lowers the gun, telling Danny that he is always going to be the bad guy. Danny is caught by zombies, and held up against a tree, while Michael sees a bunch of them starting to surround Danny. Relationships Ted Grey Michael and Ted first meet while Michael is in prison. Ted is a psychiatrist who is writing a book and wants to help Michael accept himself for who he is and what he has done. Michael is sarcastic towards Ted, expecting him to be a dick. But Ted does his best to keep his cool, and instead acts nice towards Michael. Michael leaves Ted during their first meeting saying that he thinks he is the bad guy. Danny Miller Michael and Danny meet up after the outbreak. Danny has a gun on him, and he and Michael don't trust each other. Their relationship starts off rocky, with both being very cold towards each other. But at the end of the second issue, Michael and Danny chose to put their trust in one another and help each other. Reese Reese and Michael are friends, and Reese offers Micheal a job at where he works. Michael knows it's dangerous, but Reese begs him. He and Reese go to a warehouse where Michael is going to work. After a tough meeting with the boss, Michael is upset with Reese. However, sometime after Michael escapes prison, Reese helps him by getting him a car, and ID, and money so that he can run away, indicating that their friendship is still going strong. Killed Victims *One or more people before the outbreak. *One zombie. Trivia *Michael was in prison before the outbreak. **Between then and the outbreak he escaped with the aid of Reese. *Michael is very easily frightened, resulting in him getting panic attacks. *He doesn't know the difference between psychiatrist and psychologist. *He says that he lost his faith a long time ago, indicating that he used to be religious. Category:Mosaic Category:Mosaic Characters Category:Characters